Today's society has entered an information-oriented era, and people are not able to adapt to the fast-paced modern life and work without information exchange and communication. With the development of mobile communication technology, mobile communication terminals such as mobile phones have become indispensable necessities in people's lives in order to allow people to carry on with anyone at anywhere to timely and effectively exchange information. Especially, thanks to the development of next generation communication technologies such as 3G and 4G, functions and services supported by mobile terminals have also reached an unprecedented richness and diversity, in addition to traditional voice communication, data communication plays an increasingly important role in meeting people's diversified and personalized communication services, meanwhile, the enhancement of the performance of the mobile terminal hardware and the intelligence of the software make operating applications such as short message service (SMS), electronic mail (e-mail), online instant chat, micro-blog and document processing on the mobile phone become a reality and have brought significant convenience to people's lives and work. However, the variety of data services of the above-mentioned mobile terminals are inseparable from text input, and the efficiency of text input has become a key aspect that seriously affects a variety of service experience.
In text editing and inputting process, people often need to perform some incidental operations, for example, the user may need to input certain data in the process of editing a short message, and for these data, it needs to perform related calculation, the traditional way is to exit text editing interface, bring up the calculator to calculate and record the result, and then return to the editing interface and input the result; another example is that, in the editing process, the user needs to enter a friend's number or related information, the traditional way is also to exit the current editing interface, enter into the card holder module to find the relevant information such as the friend's number or address, and manually record the information and then re-enter the editing interface for editing and inputting; still another example is that, during the editing process, it needs to view and input schedule information, needs to convert units and currencies, or needs to look up world time information, etc. there are a lot of similar cases that need to call a certain application module and interrupt the current editing status. This traditional operation makes the input inefficient, and the mode of suspending the current text input interface, entering into another module, and then closing the called application module, returning back to the editing interface, and inputting the previously acquired result is too cumbersome and is easy to make mistakes during operations, thus seriously affects the user experience.